


Silent Tears

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Dragon Quest XI Act III Spoilers, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Everyone has faith in the Luminary but it all becomes too much for him.A short vent fic while I try to sort out my emotions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Silent Tears

The night was quiet and he couldn’t sleep.

He wasn’t himself.

When has he ever been himself?

He changed the timeline. Everyone’s alive, the world is in one piece again but they still have to fight Calamos. 

Yet despite being with his loved ones and friends and having their undying support, it still felt like the whole universe was on his shoulders. Everyone depended on him and expected so much of him that it felt like the hole around him felt deeper and deeper with every passing day. He already failed the first time with Veronica dying and the world dashed to smithereens so the pressure was too heavy and blatant to ignore.

He couldn’t sleep.

Without a sound, he removed himself from his sleeping back and removed himself from the tent. Once outside, he took a spot on an empty log that circled around a heap of ashes and charred wood still smoldering with a few hints of embers on it still. 

After a moment, he felt himself relax but found no relief in it. He slouched over the fire, watching the embers have their dying dance as they faded into nothing. The last of them burned out, leaving him in darkness with nothing but the faint stars millions of miles above him being the only light source.

He sat there, still staring at the ashes and starting to get deep into his swirling thoughts.

He stares at the ashes.

He stares at the ashes.

He stares at the ashes and doesn’t notice a warm tear down his cheek.

He doesn’t notice the second either.

He doesn’t notice until his vision is so blurry and his eyes are stinging with salty tears.

The facade breaks and he breaks down, holding his head in his hands as tears slip through his fingers and drop into the dirt by his feet.

It’s too much.

He had only just become an adult not even some time ago and he already was pushed more than any human should ever have to bear. 

He quietly sobs, not daring to raise his voice. The last thing he needed was for the others to come out and see him like this. Comfort was nice but he couldn’t accept it, not when he had to be the strong one here. 

The tears continued to fall and he was too weak to fight back.

Exhausted.

He was so exhausted it hurt to breathe.

His voice doesn't like his own, ragged and broken-sounding.

His heart was hurting and hurting horribly.

He slowly and hesitantly removed his hands from his face, opting to weakly hold himself as he tried to pull himself together.

He looked up at the stars, his eyes still watery with tear-stains on his cheeks, hoping the stars would provide an answer.

Why?

What did They see in him?

Did they have hope for him?

No answer was given, but there came a quiet comfort, one that he was unfamiliar knowing. Perhaps his birth parents were looking back at him with favor and love. Maybe the Goddess believed in him. His loved ones and friends did. His adopted mother did. The people he came to know did. He believed his birth parents did the same.

The stars were silent but he still felt a little comforted.

Just for a little while.


End file.
